


Love Bites

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Biting, Drabble, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-28
Updated: 2014-12-28
Packaged: 2018-03-03 23:48:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2892572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s not their first time and it won’t be their last. Sousuke can’t help it – there’s just something about Haru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love Bites

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Written for SouHaru week on tumblr and was for the bite/kiss and SousUKE prompts! Posted for LoveKSB!

Haru has Sousuke’s bottom lip between his teeth as he pulls away. It hurts but it hurts just  _right_  and Sousuke feels even more turned on. Even more than he was already.

He’s naked, hard and has Haru on top of him, Haru who is silently nipping and kissing and licking at his skin – Haru who is a bastard and a tease and who Sousuke wants to encourage to move on but he doesn’t… As it will just encourage him to be even more of an asshole and Sousuke is already sweating and trembling underneath his secret boyfriend.

“Nanase,” he growls and Haru only looks at him with those deep blue eyes, with that cock of his head and buries his head in Sousuke’s groin – though not where he needs. No, instead, he’s dragging skin between his teeth, a spot on his thigh and Sousuke is frustrated and bucking his hips but Haru is ignoring him. And he probably could do that all day. Sousuke hates him for it right now.  

But he won’t hate him soon. He’ll love it when Haru stops teasing, when Haru slides inside him, fills him, and nips and bites at the skin of his neck and they both grab hard at each other’s flesh and move hard and fast together.

It’s not their first time and it won’t be their last. Sousuke can’t help it – there’s something about Haru – that ice like exterior, those cold eyes – that makes him want him more. He’s even falling in love. In love with that look of indifference that he gets to see shatter, explode, gets to see crumble into shards.

Haru is so good that Sousuke wonders if he has experience. He wonders about Tachibana. He even wonders about Rin but then he remembers their first fuck – the way Haru trembled and shook and bit down on his hand as Sousuke thrust into him and he knows that he doesn’t. Maybe it’s just something natural to him. Like swimming. Always so natural and perfect.

Finally, Haru relents and Sousuke feels fingers slide and stretch and he tries to relax. Haru distracts him, licks at his cock with seductive eyes, and then nips at his skin again, his thighs like a battleground and Sousuke tries not to wince or make too much noise, conscious that Haru seems to have a patience that is beyond Sousuke and he will walk away and leave him hanging.

He doesn’t. Haru fucks him, the sound of Haru’s bed creaking underneath him and Sousuke doesn’t form words during sex, neither does Haru but they both grunt and moan, grab hard at each other’s skin and dig their fingernails into flesh. It’s perfect and hot and sweaty and Sousuke loves that Haru doesn’t want him to say how he feels, how good it is as Sousuke’s not that type and neither is Haru.

It means that when they come, the gasp and bite down on each other’s skin, following it by kisses over faces and finally connecting lips, the slow languid kiss so sensual as Sousuke digs his fingers into Haru’s sweaty hair.

When he backs away this time, Haru doesn’t bite but leaves a peck on Sousuke lips, a content look on his face.

“You have to get back?” Haru asks.

“Later,” Sousuke murmurs in response, a lazy smile on his face. “Rin’ll cover.”

Haru nods, moves and lies down next to Sousuke, snuggling into his skin. And Sousuke smiles, sated and silent, his body aching in the most pleasant way as he feels the sting of the bites on his skin. 


End file.
